iTwins: Alternate Ending
by dinosgirl3
Summary: Well – my version, at least. What if Melanie let it out of the bag that Sam and Freddie kissed? Will Carly play it cool or will her real feelings come to surface?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _iCarly_. Minus the brief scene in the beginning, the story is my own work stemming from my imagination. Any similarities of the situations presented to any situations real or fictional are purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I don't know why I thought this up. I really should be working on my other stories but…just a quick little one-shot about how I would have liked to see _iTwins_ end. I feel compelled to warn that this is a Creddie story since I know a majority of the readers/shippers out there are all about the Seddie. But feel free to bash me anyway – I love any and all feedback. ;) Also this is my first non-M rated story. I'm a bit nervous…

**STORY RATING:** K+ - suitable for most ages

* * *

Without a word, Carly and Sam slid on their jackets as they joined Melanie in the elevator. They remained quiet a moment before Sam turned to stare at her twin sister, a look of pure disgust on her face. "How could you make out with Freddie?" she asked tersely.

Melanie placed her fingers to her chest defensively. "He's adorable." She watched as Sam shuddered. Dropping her hand, she tilted her head questioningly. "I don't get it. Why are you so grossed out? From what he said – it seems I'm not the only one of us who made out with him."

Sam froze momentarily. Slowly she turned to her sister, daggers in her eyes. "Shut up!" she said menacingly but her heart was pounding in her chest. She'd been outed.

Carly looked back and forth between Sam and Melanie. A strange feeling began to gnaw at her stomach. "Wha-what are talking about?" she asked nervously, not sure she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Apparently Sam and Freddie kissed before," Melanie said, ignoring the nasty look Sam was giving her.

Sam slowly turned her gaze to Carly. She almost wished she hadn't. The look of hurt on Carly's face was almost too much to bear.

"Is that true?" Carly asked. She couldn't believe Sam would keep something that big from her. While she definitely felt a sense of betrayal, she was surprised to find she was also experiencing a much stronger sense of…_jealousy_? Nah…

"Yeah. But it meant nothing, Carls. Seriously."

"When?"

"Remember when I went to apologize for telling his 'never-had-a-first-kiss' secret on _iCarly_?"

Carly nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She'd encouraged Sam to go over there that night.

"Well – we just thought that if we got it over with then it wouldn't be such a big deal."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We promised each other we wouldn't." Sam noticed Carly wouldn't look directly at her, almost as if she was trying to hold back tears. "Are you mad?"

Carly shook her head. "No," she lied. She didn't quite understand why she was so upset. "I just wish you had told me."

The elevator reached ground floor and the door slid open. Melanie quietly crept out, leaving Sam and Carly to their discussion. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut…

"I'm really sorry," Sam said sincerely.

Carly shrugged, pretending it didn't matter. But it did matter. It mattered more than she was willing to admit to Sam or to anyone – even herself. And why it mattered, she didn't quite know. "Hey – it's cool." Then struck with a sudden overwhelming desire to be alone, she took several receding steps back into the elevator. "You know what? I forgot Spencer wanted me to do something before I left. I'd better go back up."

Sam gave her a funny look. "What did he need you to do?"

"Just…something," Carly replied vaguely, anxious to get away.

"Well, are you meeting us later? Skipping out? What?"

"I don't know. I'll text you later." She pressed the button to close the door.

"Carly!" Sam called, but Carly didn't hear the rest. The door had closed and she breathed a sigh of relief as Sam was left standing in the lobby, a bewildered look on her face.

***

Thirty minutes later, Carly exited her shower. She'd gone in the moment she'd gotten back upstairs, trying to sort out her thoughts. Why was she so upset that Sam had kissed Freddie? Was it really just because Sam hadn't told her or was it because of something…_more_? Was it because, in a way, she secretly liked the fact that Freddie had a crush on her and his kissing Sam took away from that? Did he like Sam? So many questions…

She made her way downstairs, smoothing back her damp hair as she went. She padded barefoot into the kitchen clad in a pair of her comfiest sweatpants and her "Parole Baby" penny tee. What if she had done what she had wanted to do after Freddie confessed to her that he hadn't yet had his first kiss? Several times she'd almost given in and kissed him herself – when he'd very first told her, when the kids at school were making fun of him, when she'd gone to see him at his house and he was moping on his balcony…

Would things be different now? Better?

Opening the fridge, she pulled out a can of Wahoo punch as a knock sounded on the front door. "Spencer!" she called. "Can you get that?" She was in no mood to talk to anyone.

There was no response from her brother and a second knock sounded. "Spencer?" she asked making her way to the door. On a sigh she pulled it open. Freddie appeared on the other side. "Freddie, what are you doing here?"

Freddie stood there looking confused. "I came by to see if Spencer still had that _Galaxy Wars_ PC game I lent him." He gestured to her with a nod as he stepped in. "What about you? What are you doing here? I thought you went out with Sam and _Melanie_," he finished with sarcasm.

Carly shrugged and wandered over to the couch. "I changed my mind," she said, flopping back on the couch and crossing her arms.

Sensing some tension, Freddie stayed where he was. "Ohhhhhh…kay. Well – is Spencer around or not?"

"Spencer!" Carly called loudly at the top of her lungs. Silence followed. She turned to look at Freddie. "Nope."

He rolled his eyes. "I could have done that." He made his way over to the couch and took a seat next to Carly. She scooted away from him, pouting. "Is something wrong?" he finally asked, taking in her cold behavior and the fact that she looked far less put together than normal.

"Wrong? Wrong?! Why would you think anything is wrong? There's nothing wrong. Why would you ask?" she jumbled together.

Freddie didn't know whether to be amused or terrified. "You just seem upset, but if you're sure everything is okay…" he trailed off and stood up to leave.

Carly's soft but accusatory tone stopped him. "Why didn't you tell me you kissed her?"

Freddie let out an uneasy laugh. This was getting weirder by the minute. "Wait – what? Sam? I did tell you. I told you she had her lips all over me last night-"

"No, you said you kissed Melanie."

"C'mon, Carly. Stop it, all right? I'm not that gullible. Besides, Sam already said-"

"She was lying. You can believe me or not, but that's not the point." She too stood up but couldn't quite meet his gaze. "Besides, I didn't mean last night. I meant…I meant back when you guys shared your first kiss."

Freddie felt his chest constrict. How had she found out about that? "Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The hurt in her voice pierced his heart. "We promised not to tell anyone."

Carly snorted derisively. "Sam said the same thing. But I am just 'anyone' to both of you?"

"No…no." He placed a palm on her shoulder and took her hand in his, guiding her to sit back down. He was really surprised she seemed so upset over this. He didn't think it would matter so much to her. "I don't know – I guess we were just both…embarrassed."

She was afraid to ask him what she wanted to next – afraid of his answer. But she needed to know. _Just for peace of mind_, she assured herself. Not because she actually had feelings for him…_right?_

"Do you – you know – like her?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly.

Freddie jumped up like he was on fire. "What?! No! _No!_" he exclaimed, shaking his head dramatically for emphasis. "No way. We both just thought we should get it over with so we did and that was it. It meant nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She couldn't say why, but she believed him. And she couldn't deny the wave of relief that washed over her body. But she still needed answers. "Then why did you kiss her?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know," he said truthfully, taking back his seat next to her. "She was there, I was there, and honestly we both just wanted to get the whole awkwardness of our first kiss over with. Ideally she wouldn't have been my first choice but she is my…well, friend, I guess you could say…and someone I can trust and who cares about me…I think…on occasion…" he trailed off. "Who am I kidding – she hates me! Now I am beginning to wonder myself how the heck it happened."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Carly's mouth. "She doesn't hate you."

"I know," Freddie said, smiling as well.

_How come I never really noticed how cute it is when his eyes crinkle up like that?_ Carly wondered to herself. "You just happen to push all her buttons."

"And she knows how to push mine." They shared a laugh. "Carly, I'm really sorry. We should have told you."

"That' okay. I probably overreacted anyway." Had she? Although she did believe both Sam and Freddie that the kiss really meant nothing, why was she still feeling a little knot in her stomach? _Because you like him_, a little voice in her head taunted her.

_No I don't. He's just my friend._

_Admit it – you think he's sweet and nice and cute. What's not to like?_

_But he's my friend._

"Carly? You okay? Hello?"

Freddie's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Sorry – I'm fine."

"Good." They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Well I guess I'd better get going." He stood up to leave.

"All right." She got up to follow him. "Wait!" she found herself saying instead. He turned to look at her. "I wish it had been me instead." _What are you doing?!_

Freddie felt his heart leap into his throat. Did she mean what he thought she meant? "Instead of what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Instead of Sam. I wish I had been the one to kiss you," she blurted.

"You wish you had kissed me?" A feeling of hope swept over him.

She thought her sudden outburst would cause her some embarrassment but all that came was a feeling of liberation. Yes, yes – she liked Freddie. She did. And it was about time she admitted it to him and to herself. "I do." She made her way over to him and took his hands. "I guess I was upset because I got jealous. I thought it meant that you liked her instead of me."

"Wait a minute. Why would you get jealous? I thought you weren't interested in me."

She felt her cheeks redden. "Maybe I am," she mumbled.

"Really?" Freddie almost wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

She nodded. They shared shy smiles.

"I wish you had kissed me too."

Carly's stomach fluttered. "Can I kiss you now, Freddie? I know it won't be your first kiss, but it could be _our_ first kiss."

"The only first kiss that counts to me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Does this answer your question?"

With that he wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips firmly on hers.

* * *

**END NOTES: **Hope you liked it!


End file.
